Metamorphosis
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: Seems that Muraki's feelings for Hisoka are... should I say evolving? Love or lust... what is it this time, sensei? MxH fluff. Yes, FLUFF [DONE!]
1. Chapter 1: Detention

AN: I'd like to thank Inami and XiaMei for being inspiration for this fic. I'd also like to thank Kurosai-sama for always having that little "Gambatte" to keep me going. Um, advanced happy birthday to my friend Zephyr. Consider this a little birthday gift! More to come with this fic. Ohh... so much more to come!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Detention  
  
He awoke in a position that was most unlike him; lying on his side and tightly hugging his discarded trenchcoat. Kazutaka Muraki opened his eyes slowly, taking a moment to accustom his vision to the sudden light. Without shifting his position, he moved his good eye in order to survey his surroundings.  
  
Plastered walls of an off-white shade surrounded him. Beneath his form was an unfamiliar bed, sheets that gave no such comfort whatsoever. A dim light filled the room from the rising sun. A strange feeling overcame him. There was a weakness rushing through his system. Spells that could get him forcefully out of here refused to work. A negation field was put into effect. Muraki understood. Well, he would just have to bide his time and wait. It was not in his nature, after all, to rush things. With a sigh, his eye moved to stare at the wall he faced. Gripping his trenchcoat a bit tighter, he strained to hear anything that would lead to an answer for where he was and how he got there.   
  
Movement from the nearby doorway leading to an adjoining room caught his attention. Someone else seemed to be there. His good eye shifted to see who had arrived. The newcomer glared at him with all the hatred there seemed to be in the world and made his way to another bed nearby. Short blonde hair, sad emerald eyes, a lithe form clothed in a blue jacket and an orange shirt…this was the visage of Kurosaki Hisoka. The very sight of the lad brought everything back to him now. In the evening before, the good doctor had been engaged in a bit of demon summoning. He had been caught off guard. It seemed certain that no shinigami would find him but… her now knew better than to underestimate his opponents. The members of the JuOhCho were indeed crafty.   
  
He had known better.  
  
But he let his guard down.  
  
Muraki mentally cursed himself for being too overconfident.  
  
He reached for his glasses which he found on a nearby table. He pushed them up his nose as he watched Hisoka off the corner of his eyes. The shinigami narrowed his eyes at the doctor, never once lowering his glare. Muraki let a small chuckle escape his throat. Indeed, it was adorable seeing the boy so protective of his personal space. Hisoka turned away as he heard the mirthful reply to his rage.  
  
"Awake already, I see." Said a voice.  
  
Tatsumi Seiichiro appeared at the doorway next. "You're lucky, Muraki…lucky I told Kurosaki-kun not to kill you until we could hand you over to the JuOhCho for proper judgement." The secretary said. "So, I should feel… honored perhaps that this boy has decided to push aside his 'feelings' for me…?" Muraki commented. "Smart comments like that aren't going to get you anywhere, Muraki…" Hisoka warned.   
  
Tatsumi disappeared into the other room to call the Gushoshin about the transfer. The doctor glanced at Hisoka for a moment. "So, boya… now that you have me," he asked. "What do you plan to do with me?" Hisoka let out a small "Hmph" and turned away.   
  
Muraki, however, never once averted his gaze. Hisoka was not what one would call handsome. He was indeed, quite a beautiful boy. The doctor found himself immersed in those cheerless green eyes. The dim light reflected perfectly off Hisoka's golden hair and his smooth porcelain skin. Muraki rested his head on one hand, his eyes still fixated on this lustrous being before him.  
  
Something in his heart shook. He was alone with this boy at the moment. He could be calling the shots… perhaps steal a kiss.. or more than a kiss at that. Something else stopped him, though. "You've been doing this all wrong, Kazutaka." He told himself. "More… subtle methods are in order, perhaps…"   
  
"Pity for you, Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi said, entering the room once more. "I was just off the phone with the Gushoshin and they're much too busy to file Muraki's case at the moment. For now, we have to keep him with us."   
  
"But Tatsumi… Watari said he wanted to see us about something." Hisoka protested.  
  
"We'll have to bring him with us, then." Tatsumi replied.   
  
"N…Nani?!"  
  
Muraki just sighed. This would be a long day…  
  
"Get in the back with Muraki, Kurosaki-kun."  
  
Hisoka began to protest upon hearing Tatsumi's order. "Why me?" he asked. "Because," Tatsumi began, taking the car keys out of his pocket. "You're too young to drive and he can't be left alone in the back seat." With no word said, the doctor opened the door and offered entrance to Hisoka with a dangerous sweep of his hand. Hisoka just glowered and refused to get in without Muraki entering first.  
  
The road was long and… rather bumpy. Hisoka curled up near his side of the backseat, doing what Muraki had guessed as trying to stay away from him. But there was something about the shinigami's manner that struck him as odd. A short glance allowed him to take a stab at what the boy was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Daijobu, boya?" he asked finally.   
  
"D…don't call me boya…" Hisoka protested weakly.   
  
Muraki sat a bit closer. "Personally, I think you're suffering from a slight case of nausea." He commented and placed one arm around Hisoka's shoulder. "Ha…hanashite yo!" the shinigami protested once more. The doctor merely held him closer, leaning Hisoka's head on his shoulder. "The more you struggle, the sicker you'll feel." Muraki cautioned.   
  
Hisoka felt sick, indeed. Too sick. He decided to heed Muraki's advice, despite the screaming voice in his head that told him that Muraki was just taking advantage of his car sickness to …touch… him. True, Muraki was a psychotic, perverted doctor…but he was a doctor nonetheless. Hisoka actually felt comforted by this. Muraki felt warm, actually helping in removing this nuance of nausea from his system. Muraki's hand gently stroked Hisoka's shoulder, holding him closer.  
  
Hisoka angrily shut his eyes. What was that pervert doing to him now? Why was he holding him like this? The shinigami thought of pulling away but now, he was far too sick to do anything else. He let the doctor continue, amazed at the gentle touch of his fingers. There was care in that touch, he noticed.  
  
Care… and something he never felt from Muraki before.  
  
Concern.  
  
Perhaps he would let this one slide.   
  
He began to relax, instinctively pushing himself closer into the doctor's embrace. The warmth was inviting, and indeed comforting. Hisoka refused to let his guard down, though. "Remember, Hisoka… remember what he did to you…" he reminded himself. The closeness thrust memories back into his brain. His system, however, fought back. Move, it threatened, and I'll make you throw up. "No…" Hisoka thought. It didn't matter now. When all this was over, Muraki would finally be out of his hair forever. Despite his better judgement, Kurosaki Hisoka fell asleep in the arms of his worst enemy.   
  
The shinigami moaned, stirring in his sleep. Muraki felt relief that the boy had chosen to trust him… well, perhaps for this moment but this moment was all he needed. "No, Kazutaka…" he warned himself.  
  
"Don't make him do anything he wouldn't want to."   
  
Perhaps there was something more to this subtle method he had began to experiment with. Sure, it took all the fun out of the chase but… who knew what the long term effects were? "Boya…" he sighed, stroking Hisoka's hair with the fingers of the hand that cradled the shinigami's head. "Nn…" Hisoka replied, his hand reaching for the doctor's free one. Muraki smiled, knowing that the boy was doing this subconsciously.  
  
Muraki held Hisoka closer, breathing the scent of his hair. Yes, a beautiful boy indeed. He watched Hisoka's fingers locked in his own, tightly gripping his hand. It was as if he needed to feel the doctor's presence. The doctor began to think that he could have done something more than hold him. He felt that he didn't want to, though…   
  
This was fine.  
  
For now.  
  
In turn, the doctor leaned himself against Hisoka as well. He, too, began to feel the beginnings of nausea welling up in his stomach. Mentally, he cursed Tatsumi's lack of driving skills. Slowly, he closed his eyes and attempted to get a bit of sleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Disclaimers: No one here belongs to me. I no own, you no sue. simply stated. 


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Occurence

AN: Yeah, Meritite, the OOCness will be explained. There are two ways to it. The first will be explained by the story and the second will be explained by the fact that this is my first serious YnM fic. I don't have much experience in this… soo.. cut me some slack, everyone. Meh? *peers at the first chapter* KYAAAAAA! *kicks self* Oops… my bad about the name formats… didn't check that… Correction: Not only were Xiamei and Inami inspiration for this fic… they were models. Hehe. Love you guys.   
  
AN2: Technically, stuff happened and I'm just ingraining what seemed to be a good idea from a real situation into a fic. So, don't ask me why Watari suddenly got his own house. Events were altered to fit the fic. Moving on… ^^;  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: An Unexpected Occurrence  
  
He found that he couldn't. The road was much to bumpy and the nausea was beginning to bother him too much. Muraki merely rested his head on his hand, watching Hisoka as the youth began to doze. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind at the very moment. There was something wrong with him and he knew it.   
  
Why hadn't he made his move, after all?  
  
Why hadn't he done what his better judgement wanted him to?  
  
"We're here." Tatsumi said finally. Hisoka wordlessly pulled himself away and opened the car with no such inkling of a thank you. "Typical." Muraki smirked as he let himself out of the car. Still, something bothered him. Something was definitely amiss. Shaking his head, he followed the two shinigami as they walked up the driveway of an unfamiliar house.   
  
Tatsumi knocked on the front door. No response came for at least a good two minutes. "Ojamashimasu..." he said cautiously as they entered. A loud explosion came from the second floor. Tatsumi shook his head. It would figure Watari was there.   
  
"Ah...Watari...?" Hisoka asked as they entered the room.  
  
The scientist turned to look at his visitiors, tearing away from his work for a brief minute. "Bon! Tatsumi! Nice to see you both here!" he greeted and stopped when he suddenly caught sight of Muraki. "Wh...what's he doing here?!" he stammered to his two colleagues.  
  
"He's here with us so, no worries." Tatsumi explained.  
  
The room was typically Watari. (Despite the fact that it looked like a bedroom that was rushed into being a laboratory. Two beds lay side by side near a few dressers. The beds themselves looked untouched.). Beakers and other numerous liquids were strewn about, the scent of a fresh explosion wafted in the air... but there was something different. "Why is there a giant rabbit here?!" Hisoka gasped.   
  
"Yes, well, bon, I was working with her for my newest experiment." Watari grinned.   
  
Tatsumi looked the room over for a moment. "Watari, I'm going to check with Tsuzuki and how he's doing. I'll be back in a moment." He said, heading for the door. Watari nonchalantly nodded, going back to whatever it was he was working on. The door shut with an ominous click.   
  
Muraki chuckled to himself as he turned to watch the two shinigami. The rabbit wasn't all that big to his opinion but it certainly was fat and well fed. It hopped about the room, staying clear of Watari and Muraki on occasions. The doctor himself stayed leaning against a wall, trying to stay clear as well of any sudden combustions. Hisoka lounged in one of the beds with a sigh when the rabbit hopped into his lap.  
  
"Seems he likes you, bouya." Muraki commented.  
  
"Ch..." Hisoka grumbled.   
  
The rabbit stayed in Hisoka's lap for a brief moment. Hisoka couldn't help but start scratching the creature inbetween the ears when he suddenly felt something very warn -and very wet at that - on his leg. "WATARI!!!" he suddenly cried, shoving the rabbit off his lap.  
  
"That rabbit of yours just peed on me!"  
  
Watari let out a gasp, rushing to Hisoka. "B..bon! I'm so sorry! I didn't know he'd do that... I'll... I'll help you find a new pair of pants you can borrow for now." He exclaimed, rushing between several cabinets and wiping Hisoka's leg with a sheet of tissue.  
  
Muraki wondered if finding a pair of pants would be possible.  
  
Bouya did have a very small waist.  
  
When order was restored and the rabbit shoved out of the room, a pair of pants (size 26) were thrown at the poor, bewildered Hisoka. "Muraki-san, could you make yourself useful and take the soiled sheets into the bathroom?" Watari asked. Muraki decided to cooperate. It would be best that he try and be, after all.   
  
With a disgusted sigh, the doctor pulled the sheets off the bed and folded them, making sure not to touch the area affected by rabbit piss. He hung them on his arm and made his way to the adjoining room which led to the bathroom. He turned the knob and was about to enter when he suddenly was met with the door being slammed in his face. "Don't come in, you pervert!!" Hisoka cried from within. "So sorry, bouya... I was tasked by your friend to place the soiled sheets in." Muraki replied.  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll open the door but hand me the sheets." Hisoka glowered.  
  
The door was opened just a crack and Hisoka's hand extended outward for the sheets. Muraki let out another soft chuckle. Foolish... yet adorable, this boy. He handed the stained bedsheets over and returned to his 'post' on the wall.   
  
Hisoka came out with a new pair of pants and his old ones folded in his hands. These he set on the cleaner of the two beds. Muraki watched him carefully. "Those pants suit you." he commented. Hisoka just glared at him and headed to settle himself near his old pants.   
  
Tatsumi entered the room once more. "Tsuzuki wants us to come over, bouya. He says he's dead bored." He said. Hisoka nodded, getting up. "We'll be back in an hour, Watari." He called and headed for the door. "Oi!" Tatsumi said, motioning to Muraki. "You're coming with us." The doctor just let out another sigh. On the positive note, he would be seeing his beloved Tsuzuki again. It wouldn't be such a bad day after all.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
-END OF CHAPTER TWO-  
  
Disclaimers: No one here belongs to me. I no own, you no sue. simply stated. 


	3. Chapter 3: Road Trip

------------------------------------  
  
AN: Meh… why do I get this feeling that I can do better on this fic? Ah, yes… Inami gave me a good answer to the question "How did Tatsumi get a driver's license?". He actually can drive. He did that in the manga. As for the other question "Why don't they just teleport", well, just wait. All that will be explained in chapters to come. Warning: This chapter was really just filler. OOCness ensues. We get back to the in-character fluff much later. Anyway…   
  
Chapter 3: Road Trip  
  
"Since Watari can't see us off, we're going to have to walk." Tatsumi said. "You're fine with that, aren't you?" he asked Muraki who merely seemed to give a careless positive answer to that. "Why aren't we taking the car, then?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"Saves on the cost of gasoline." Tatsumi replied as they headed down the street.  
  
"So, where do we head from here?" Hisoka asked as soon as they had reached the first intersection. "Mmmm… left." Tatsumi replied, glancing around.   
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going, clerk…?" Muraki asked.  
  
"Yes I do, med school reject!" Tatsumi replied.  
  
Sparks flared between the two. "What did you just call me?" Muraki demanded, fuming as his dignity was insulted. "I called you a med school reject because that's what you are!" Tatsumi cried.   
  
"Clerk!" Muraki fired back.  
  
"Med-school reject!"  
  
Hisoka sighed and walked off.   
  
"Childish…" he muttered.  
  
[AN: I know… very OOC but I couldn't resist. This happened so… *sweatdrops at Xiamei*]  
  
The three began to head to the first crossing. "We could cross the street from here and take a shortcut through the mall…" Tatsumi suggested. Hisoka shuddered. "The crowds…" he murmured to himself. "Why not…" Muraki agreed. "Keeps us out of the sun."  
  
At that, the familiar sound of a cellphone going off came from Tatsumi's pocket. He paused a minute to answer whatever SMS came through. "It's from Tsuzuki. He wants to know where we are." He told Hisoka. "Ask him if he would be interested in us bringing him pie. We are passing by a pastry shop, after all…" Muraki noted.   
  
Dirty glares from Tatsumi and Hisoka.   
  
It took some managing and crowd fighting but the three men finally made their way to the south entrance of the mall. Muraki held back the urge to let out another chuckle when he noticed the sales attendants watching Hisoka as they passed. He was sure the young boy had caught whispers that carried the very same question. "Now then," Tatsumi said, turning to them. "When we exit through the south door, all we have to do is turn a left, cross the street and look for the house number.  
  
Easier said then done.   
  
They took the left and ended up walking into the open-air parking lot of a nearby hotel. "Tatsumi…where are we…?" Hisoka wondered.   
  
"I know Tsuzuki said take a left. No matter…" Tatsumi replied.  
  
Sooner or later, they reached the crossing. It was, however, a busy intersection and would take some doing to cross.   
  
Hisoka, however, crossed it with no problem whatsoever. His hands jammed in his pockets and his eyes slightly shut, the shinigami crossed the street and very much oblivious to the busses and cars that passed. Much to Tatsumi's surprise, he avoided all of them flawlessly. "Ku…kurosaki!! M…matte yo!!!" Tatsumi cried, in a bit of a panic. Muraki, on the other hand, took his time to wait for the traffic light. Unlike his two companions, he was very much alive and refused to die in such a pathetic manner.  
  
Now to look for the house number. Hisoka glanced about as the three walked the streets of this residential area. "So, tell me, bouya… why aren't you with Tsuzuki-san today?" Muraki asked. "None of your business." Hisoka replied.  
  
"Very well…" the doctor said calmly.   
  
"Kurosaki…. I'm sure Tsuzuki told you the house number…" Tatsumi said. "He did." Hisoka replied. "Where is it, then?" Tatsumi pressed on. "Hold on." Hisoka replied. Muraki glanced up at the street signs. "Perhaps we're on the wrong street…" he suggested. Hisoka looked up at the signs himself.  
  
"Tsuzuki no baka…" he murmured under his breath.  
  
Several streets later, they came to a stop at a house. "Oi! Hisoka!" called a familiar voice. "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called. Tsuzuki was ecstatic as they approached. "Tatsumi-san! Glad you could come." He smiled.   
  
He went as white as chalk when he saw who had accompanied them.  
  
"Mu…mu…mu… MURAKI!!!!" Tsuzuki screamed, hiding behind Hisoka.  
  
The doctor regarded with frightened shinigami with a wry smile.  
  
"Long time no see, Tsuzuki-san… ogenki desu ka?"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
Disclaimers: No one here belongs to me. I no own, you no sue. simply stated. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Chance Meeting

AN: I like the way this is going… Whoa… three chapters in one day! I must be on a sugar high… or worse, a Muraki high!! Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming, minna-san!!  
  
Chapter 4: A Chance Meeting  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki stayed wary as he (reluctantly) invited his "guests" into his temporary home and to his room. "Why did you guys bring Muraki with you…?" he asked Hisoka. "Who else would keep an eye on him?" Hisoka asked. "If you'll pardon us, Tsuzuki… we took a very long walk from Watari's… do you mind if we have some water?" Tatsumi asked. "Water?" Tsuzuki asked. "Oh sure!" he replied and dashed off into the kitchen.   
  
[AN: I know… most likely, Shinigami don't need water… but I needed to get Tsu out]  
  
  
  
Hisoka sighed as he leaned in a nearby chair. Tatsumi had gone and chased Tsuzuki to help him in the kitchen. Muraki, however had returned to his musings. He didn't know what was going on with him. He still had no clue. Occasionally, he threw glances at Hisoka who returned them with angry glares. "Sa, bouya…" he sighed.  
  
Things would never change at this rate.   
  
The doctor felt this strange weakness in him. Normally, he could manage a walk like that but… this time around he felt fatigued. With no other word spoken, Muraki ambled over to a nearby couch and rested himself on it, laying his head down on the backrest of the couch. He shut his eyes, trying to conserve what energy he felt he had left.   
  
Hisoka wondered why the doctor was quiet all of a sudden. They were alone, well out of earshot… he would have sworn Muraki would have done something by now. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. No flirting, no touching… nothing. The shinigami admitted that this looked a bit too strange. This couldn't have been Muraki. He clenched his hand into a tight fist. When he remembered anything that insane doctor had done to him… and yet, it was as if he regretted these feelings. There was something in his subconscious that told him there was more to this.   
  
The shinigami watched Muraki very cautiously. He didn't seem so dangerous in sleep. It was his eyes, Hisoka decided. Those eyes that always stabbed great fear into his heart… now that they were closed… Muraki looked peaceful… angelic, even.   
  
'What are you thinking, Hisoka?' he asked himself.  
  
'This is the man who killed you… who… who….'  
  
Hisoka shut his eyes, pulling up his legs onto the chair and curling himself into a tight ball. What was this he was feeling? Pity…? Anguish…?   
  
"Oi! Muraki! Get your hands off…' Tsuzuki cried.  
  
The doctor's eyes flickered open. "Hmm…?" he asked, sitting up. Tsuzuki looked at Muraki, then at Hisoka, then back at Muraki. "You're not…. I mean, you haven't…?" Tsuzuki stammered. "Tsuzuki-san… I have no idea what you are trying to imply." Muraki replied, getting off the couch. "Oh… uh… well…" Tsuzuki stammered. "Ma, Tsuzuki-san… the only reason why you keep on accusing me of so many things is because you want my attention, isn't it…?" Muraki asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I even opened my mouth…" Tsuzuki said.  
  
"The fact you opened it… makes me want you even more… your voice…"  
  
"Aaaah! Yamero!!!" Tsuzuki wailed, hiding behind Tatsumi this time.  
  
Somehow, torturing Tsuzuki didn't seem as fulfilling as it used to be. Muraki decided to drop it right there and then.   
  
"Nothing I can do to make you want me, ne, Tsuzuki-san…?" Muraki asked. Tsuzuki merely whimpered in reply. "We'd best be going if we're to return to Watari's in time." Tatsumi prompted. "In time for what?" Hisoka asked. "Watari contacted the Gushoshin earlier. They said the transfer could happen now. They were quite done with their work and are ready to file the case." Tatsumi explained.   
  
Tsuzuki didn't leave from his hiding place behind Tatsumi until Muraki was out of the house. Hisoka, however refused to say anything more as they walked back to Watari's. His mind was now swamped with questions.   
  
Why did Muraki seem subdued today?  
  
Was this really the end?  
  
If they were to hand Muraki over for trial… he truly would never have to see him again.  
  
Why did this bother him so?  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
Hisoka was truly lost in his thoughts. There were so many questions swamping his mind right there and then. So many questions he wanted an answer to. He couldn't find them by himself, though. There was a change going through him…  
  
He wanted to know why.   
  
"BOUYA!!"  
  
The doctor's sudden cry of alarm drew his attention. A blur of white knocked him to the ground and sent both of them over to the other side of the street as the bus that was about to hit Hisoka drove past. Muraki had pinned Hisoka down on the pavement, looking him over.  
  
The fear of long ago welled up in him once more yet he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "HANASHITE YO!" Hisoka cried. He braced himself for some attempt at a touch… or a kiss… or even some disgustingly perverted comment… but nothing like that came. Muraki wordlessly lifted himself off Hisoka's form.  
  
On his own accord.   
  
"Daijobu?" he asked, extending a hand for Hisoka. Hisoka glared at him and got up on his own. "Don't touch me." He glowered, rubbing one hand when he got back up on his feet. Muraki fixed his glasses, occasionally dusting off his suit. He ran his fingers through his mass of silver hair that glistened perfectly off the noonday sun and took one last look at Hisoka. The youth was blushing. A soft pink had come across his cheeks as he watched the doctor in this manner. Muraki merely smiled as he caught this. "Why… why did you do that?" Hisoka finally asked, mentally cursing himself for the timid tone in his voice. Anger is what he wanted to bring out… but submissiveness showed itself instead.   
  
"Why…?" The doctor replied.  
  
"Why indeed…?"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Disclaimers: No one here belongs to me. I no own, you no sue. simply stated. 


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown Reason

AN: Yes, terribly OOC… patience, though. This chapter gets a little steamy, though. If you guys want me to raise the rating, I will. Just ask politely. I did it! I wrote a lime on ff.net!! Go me!! ^-^  
  
Author's replies to reviews: 14 reviews! Thank you, minna-san!!!  
  
Avalon9: Thank you for your patronage! I'm glad you like the fic so far… it's almost over, though…  
  
Melrose Stormhaven: Kababayan!!! Would you believe nangyari 'to sa Makati? Well, not all of it… specially this chapter. ^-^  
  
Dyingstar-elipsis: You're about to get your wish… a bit of a lime happens here….  
  
Inami: No, I made a guess about the size 26 thing. Yes, the car trip was nauseating… very. And the bunny, good god, the bunny. The thing with Tatsumi and the GBA… I think I'll save that for a parody fic. Hmm… if we're gonna go out and watch a movie… I might write a fic on that, too. A warning about this fic, though… it's… erm… lime-y… ^^;  
  
Natsuko-Chan: Thanks for reading!  
  
Venedy: Quite an interesting theory, isn't it? I agree… there aren't enough fics to keep us MxH fans satisfied… don't worry, I'll contribute more fluff to the pairing!  
  
Trindade: Thanks for thinking I've done a good job! I was a bit confused if I did it right…  
  
Moving on!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Unknown Reason  
  
Watari waited for them in the front yard. "As soon as I finish packing, we leave, ok?" he asked, cheerily. Tatsumi merely shrugged. "I've got quite a lot to do so… that might take a while. Make yourselves at home 'til then!" Watari said and rushed off into the house. Tatsumi made his way inside as well. "I'm going to call the Gushoshin and tell them we're on our way back." He mulled. "Wait…" Hisoka said all of a sudden. "My pants!" At this, he ran up the stairs to the room they had occupied.  
  
Hisoka rummaged the pile of clothes on the bed. "I know I put them there… I just know it…" he muttered. "Bouya?" Muraki asked, entering the room. The door shut behind him and shut tightly. "Maybe I could help you." The doctor offered.   
  
Hisoka was too busy looking for his pants to notice.   
  
With a shrug, Muraki seated himself on a nearby chair. "Have you looked in one of those cabinets?" he asked. Wordlessly, Hisoka turned to look there. Apparently, he hadn't. The shinigami pulled out a pair of jeans from one cabinet and let out a sigh of relief. He was too preoccupied with his search that he wasn't aware that the one who had joined him was Muraki.  
  
Hisoka's mind raced. He was now all alone in the room with his worst enemy… with the man who took advantage of him long before. "There is… something I've been meaning to ask, bouya…" Muraki said, suddenly standing and approaching Hisoka. The shinigami flinched as he felt the doctor come ever closer. He shut his eyes, feeling Muraki's cold hands grace his cheek. "Ha…hanashite…" Hisoka gasped, his breathing irregular. A soft blush had fluttered onto his cheeks. He had said that statement too many times in one day. The number though was lesser than what he had expected. He felt Muraki's arm move around his waist, pulling him close into what seemed to be an embrace. "What… are you doing…?" Hisoka asked, though the very same question raced in his own mind. There was comfort in what he felt, being in Muraki's arms like this.   
  
"Muraki…" Hisoka whispered. "What have you done to me…?"  
  
"No, bouya… What have uyou/u done to me …?" came the enigmatic reply.   
  
Muraki pulled away to gaze fondly at the shinigami's bewildered face. 'Why did I do that…?' he asked himself. 'Why did I risk myself earlier… what is this feeling…?' Hisoka felt it as well… felt the confusion that was rarely present in the doctor's usually calm form. The shinigami hardly protested as he felt the doctor pull his face closer… as he felt that fearfully cold kiss. It was as if he welcomed it, as of he needed it. Gently, Muraki eased him down on the bed. Hisoka looked up at the figure he feared the most. To his surprise, no memories of that fateful night came… no pain, no fear.   
  
It was as if no such memories existed within him.  
  
The doctor's hand gently eased itself between cloth and skin, resting gently on Hisoka's waist to stroke the tender flesh beneath. "Bouya…" the doctor whispered, lowering himself down to lay a soft kiss on the shinigami's throat. Hisoka wondered why he had begun to betray himself. There was a want in what he felt now… a need.   
  
"I cared for you…" Muraki whispered, moving his hand to rest on Hisoka's hip.  
  
"Sensei…" the shinigami sighed.   
  
"…perhaps even loved you…" the doctor went on.   
  
Muraki wondered at the words he said. Love? He couldn't conceive of it. Yet here he was now… with his beloved 'doll', spilling the very fabric of his soul and declaring what he thought to be wanton desire as romantic ardor. This wasn't right… this wasn't him. Yet it seemed… so right.   
  
"Hisoka…" Muraki murmured tenderly, actually saying the boy's name for once.  
  
"Gomenasai…"  
  
Hisoka lay there, bewildered at the words that had just touched his ears. Apologized? Muraki was apologizing… to him…? He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real… it was a dream… merely a dream. But this dream… Muraki's touch felt so real. It was as if the way he held him now had begun to erase the scars of the past, erase the fear. It was as if he wanted to start anew. His touch now held a new emotion… there was tenderness in that caress… a longing, a desire. Perhaps Muraki did love him. Hisoka felt that cold kiss move up his chest, tempting his shoulders. "Nn… Muraki…" Hisoka sighed. Yes, there… that was perfect… too perfect.  
  
Muraki nuzzled himself closer to Hisoka, breathing in the delicious scent of the shinigami's skin. This was near heaven to him… if a monster as himself was allowed a taste of heaven.   
  
Tatsumi headed upstairs, wondering what was taking Hisoka so long. Maybe Watari had indeed misplaced the poor boy's pants. A thought crept into his mind, though. Hadn't Hisoka gone up there with Muraki following him? Tatsumi mentally cursed himself. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner. He hurried up the steps without a moment to spare.   
  
Muraki looked fondly down at the boy. Hisoka was his, no protests, no rage. The sweet taste of the shinigami's lips rested on his own. His fingers gently parted the boy's hair, running through the silken strands. "Bouya…" he whispered. "You're mine at last.  
  
"Muraki!" called a voice.  
  
The doctor turned to see Tatsumi suddenly break through the door. "I'm not letting you go through with this!" Tatsumi cried. Muraki pulled himself away from Hisoka, getting into a defensive position. Already, he could feel Tatsumi's shadows gathering as dangerous amounts of energy. The doctor smiled evilly. If he were to die at this moment, it would be perfect. He couldn't care any less.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light engulfed the room. "This has gone too far!" cried a voice. The flare intensified, blinding the shinigami where they stood. Tatsumi shielded his eyes from it, trying to see past and aim properly. When the light died down… Muraki had disappeared.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Disclaimers: No one here belongs to me. I no own, you no sue. simply stated. 


	6. Epilogue A Spell to End All Spells

AN: Alright, this is where I'm going to explain the OOCness.   
  
Epilogue:  
  
Two figures appeared near Muraki's bedside that night. "That was a good save…" smirked a young girl. "In the nick of time, too… any later and Kazutaka might have been toast." Replied her companion, a young man. "Time to dispel the spell. Come tomorrow morning, Muraki-san will be back to his old pervy self…" he smiled, opening his wings as a dim light shimmered from them and surrounded the sleeping doctor. "Ne…" the girl asked, heading to another room. The man followed just as silently, shutting his wings. "Hmm…?" He asked. "I thought you didn't have the power over love.." the girl commented, poking her nose into Muraki's icebox.   
  
"Ooooh! Chateau Margaux! This is pricey!!" she suddenly gasped.  
  
The young man sweatdropped as the girl poured herself a drink. "Yeah, " he finally answered, leaning against the door frame. "I don't have the power over love… but I do have the ability to lessen negative emotions…"  
  
"Like say…"  
  
"Hatred and lust…?"  
  
The girl began rifling through the nearby cabinets for a shotglass. "So, you did the same for Hisoka, ne?" she asked, finally finding one and pouring a glass of wine from the bottle she held. "Yeah… but I didn't know it'd affect his abilities, too…" the man said. The girl studied the meager measure of liquid in the glass and figured she wanted more. "If Hisoka had tried to fight today, he would have been blown to smithereens." The man went on.   
  
The girl downed a glass of the expensive drink. "Are you done raiding his house…?" the man asked. "Quite done." The girl smiled, placing the bottle back into the refrigerator. "Then, let's go, Kahran." The man said, leaping out of the window, opening his wings and flying off into the night. "Skye-san!" the girl cried. "Matte yo!" With a last glance at the sleeping Muraki and time to tuck him in properly, the girl let out a childish giggle. "Kazutaka no baka…" she chuckled before flying off after her partner.  
  
-Owari-  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Disclaimers: No one here belongs to me. I no own, you no sue. simply stated. Cicero Kahran and Skye Fiinix appear c/o Rokuryu Studios Copyright 2004 


End file.
